


Temporary Warmth

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi's foul mouth, First Time, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, spoilers for November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR NOVEMBER INGAME.  </p><p>Yu is home alone and Adachi drops by to see how he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Warmth

_Welcome home big bro!_

It's too quiet.

Unnatural.

He glances over at the living room, guilt and fear and sorrow washing over him so swiftly he is already drowning. His cousin isn't there. She won't ever be, unless he and his friends find her again. Then Yu will never let Nanako out of his sight until he has to leave. She's just a child, an innocent child. She won't survive long in the TV world, he knows it. He dimly recalls how tired the gang all were during their encounters in that world until receiving Teddie's glasses. She doesn't have that luxury.

He pauses in the hall, feeling an intruder in his own home, haunted by ghosts. More of a home to him than the house back in the city. He feels a lump in his throat as he looks over at the rack where three mugs all dangle, and he sobs, recalling a humid summer's night and his uncle's teasing laugh and Nanako's bright smile.

_Today officially marks the day you, me and him become family._

He should've **known**.

He should've been **careful**.

The letter warned him. Said someone close would get hurt. He knows logically that it's not his doing but Namatame's, he didn't force the killer to go on the run with Nanako. But he could've tried. He shouldn't have let his uncle leave the station until he had him convinced. Dojima's cries of rage and despair echo in his mind just as loudly as the other ghosts.

Yu starts, the rap of the door stirring him from his thoughts.

He is surprised to find an even more rumpled than usual Adachi standing on the doorstep, that usual goofy smile replaced by a sombre expression that somehow doesn't suit the lazy detective.

"Um. Heya, Yu-kun. Just...ah, wanted to drop by. See if you need anything. Your uncle practically ordered me from his hospital room."

A sheepish, nervous laugh. Adachi raising his hand to scratch the back of his head awkwardly. And Yu is just grateful to not be alone any more. He lets the detective in, wondering if he wants a drink or anything to eat. He knows that as hard as he and his friends have pushed themselves, Adachi and Dojima have done twice as much. Adachi pauses as he enters the living room, pausing at the sight of the vacant and dim space usually bright and cheery with Nanako watching the tv or Dojima making them all coffee.

“Don’t worry, kiddo. We’ll get that bastard,” the older man vows, turning to catch Yu’s gaze. “He won’t escape us. Your uncle will make sure of that. Me too, of course.” His grey eyes narrow as he examines Yu, and Yu is startled by the intensity of that gaze. “How you holding up?”

He starts to speak, but can’t; a lump forms in his throat. Tight with helplessness and rage but most of all fear and grief. This isn’t the first time he’s had to rescue someone, but it hurts more now than ever. Nanako needs him, is depending on him to be the strong leader but he’s so afraid of making a mistake that would lose her. It would destroy both him and his uncle to let her slip away.

Adachi seems to understand, he gives Yu a small smile of reassurance, a hand claps to his shoulder. “It’s okay, you know. It’s just you and me and the four walls here. So let it out.” The shoulder underneath Adachi’s grip shakes, and much to his embarrassment Yu can feel the breakdown begin. Adachi, to his relief, doesn’t say anything about it, just lets him ride out the storm. “Hey it’s okay, Yu-kun. Namatame won’t get away. We’ll get Nanako-chan back before you know it. It’ll be fine. You’ll see. Feel any better?”

Yu answers by kissing him.

It’s a hard, demanding kiss. Adachi hesitates only a moment before responding to it, pressing his mouth against Yu’s and forcing Yu’s lips apart. His hands grip Yu’s arms tightly, holding him close. It ends far too quickly for Yu’s liking as Adachi abruptly pulls away, breathing heavily and staring at him with confusion.

“Kid, what…? Why…? N-not that I’m complaining, but…you know this is a bad idea right? Your uncle would skin me if he knew I was taking advantage. Things are shitty enough as it is.”

“It’s alright,” Yu replies, leaning his forehead against Adachi’s. He knows this is just a distraction, but he wants this. He needs this, some time not to think. “Not taking advantage if I want you to, is it?” Adachi stares at him for a moment, then chuckles, shaking his head.

“Jeez. What a shitshow. Well, if you’re man enough to make up your mind ‘bout this, then you’re man enough to take responsibility. Deal with the consequences. Though…” His gaze lowers, eying Yu with appreciation and hunger that only sends a shiver of want running through the younger man. “At least you’re easy on the eyes. I prefer chicks, but I have to say I have thought about what you’d look like taking it. And if you’re offering me your ass on a silver platter, well, who am I to say no?”

He leans in closer, catching Yu in another harsh kiss, and Yu responds, moaning into the kiss as Adachi quickly deepens it, lips and tongue demanding and possessive. They somehow manage to shuffle their way over to the couch, Adachi falling on top of Yu. His hands eagerly roaming over Yu, nudging his legs apart and rocking against him with obvious need. Yu clings to Adachi, moaning and whimpering as he quickly grows overwhelmed by the multiple sensations.

Adachi breaks the kiss, but now his hands are working with a purpose, tugging his school uniform off with impatience. “So, you ever been fucked before?” The detective murmurs into his ear, breath hot against Yu’s skin. He chuckles, earning a low moan from Yu as he rubs his knee against Yu’s crotch. “Take that as a no. Shit, I’m gonna be your first? Mm.” Adachi’s mouth latches onto his neck, earning him a needy whine and Yu’s fingers digging into his back. Teeth scrape against his skin, sending a shiver of want rippling through him. Adachi seems to know exactly how best to drive him crazy, squirming and moaning. His usual stoic nature abandoning him as he moans out Adachi’s name mixed with pleas for more and shameless gasps of pleasure. Adachi’s fingers make quick work of his shirt and he shivers at the mix of cool air and warm hands on his goosepimpled flesh. His own fingers tremble as he undoes Adachi’s tie, and soon both it and Adachi’s jacket are tossed aside, forgotten. Adachi suddenly bites down hard, Yu cried out and bucked upwards, shuddering with the painful pleasure that shots through him. “

A-Ada...chi-sa..n…” he moans out helplessly, whimpering as he arched up against the older man, earning him a low chuckle.

“Damn. Needy little shit. Who would’ve thought Mr Popular was such a slut huh? I bet at least half of Inaba has thought of getting between your legs and here you are, begging to be fucked by me.” Lips tease his earlobe, and Yu doesn’t know what is arousing him more, that talented tongue driving his wilder with those demeaning words or the combination of hands and mouth against his heated skin.

“I...I want you to.” the younger man replied weakly, groaning as Adachi suddenly pulls away, and Yu squirms, aching for more.

“Don’t worry. I will.” And that’s all that matters in the moment, Adachi taking control, Adachi giving him what he wants and needs. But a thought suddenly occurs to him and he frowns a little, gaze fixed on the older man above him.

“W-what about…? Um, you know...aren’t you supposed to use protection?” Adachi stares down at him, incredulous.

“Really? You ain’t gonna get knocked up you know, kid, and I’m clean. Besides, using a rubber stops it from feeling so good. You want it to be good right? Your first time? And you want it to be good for me too yeah? ‘Sides, I want to come in you.”

He abruptly yanks Yu’s pants and underwear down his long legs, smirking a little at the sight of Yu now naked and bare and obviously aroused before him. “You don’t want that?” And he feels guilty then. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood, and Adachi has a point. He has clearly done this before, so Yu should trust him and deal with it.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I am sorry for bringing it up, Adachi-san, I didn’t mean-” Adachi cuts him off with a raised hand, and the matter seems to end there and Yu is relieved he hasn’t blown it, he doesn’t want to be alone. Not now.

“It’s okay. It’s your first time, I get that. Bound to be nervous. But don’t worry. You’ll feel real good. Promise.” Adachi stands up to finish stripping the remainder of his own clothes off, then immediately settles back down on Yu, groaning as he rocks against the younger man, hands tangling in soft grey hair. “We have all night, Yu-kun. If you want me to fuck you senseless, then I will. But only because you want me to. Now the question is, how do you want me to do you? From behind?”

One hand disentangles from his hair to slide downwards, teasing his sensitive skin and then rubbing against his backside, squeezing. “You on top? You wanna ride my dick huh? I wouldn’t mind seeing that. You riding me right now. You on your back? I wonder who hasn’t thought of fucking you like that. I bet at least the Hanamura kid and maybe Tatsumi too. Shit, I want to see you on your knees too. I’d give your mouth a good fucking too.” One of Adachi’s fingers rubs against his entrance, and Yu whimpers as Adachi teases him, tormenting him with words and actions. He can only moan and arch up, squirming restlessly against the detective. “I thought you looked real hot as a chick at the pageant you know,” the older man says casually, seemingly oblivious to Yu’s growing desperation. “That’s when I knew I really wanted to bang you. Right there, just bend you over and make you take it. Course, with all the eager sluts making eyes at you, I didn’t think I’d stand a chance. But here we are.”

Yu groans in frustration as Adachi pulls away again, only this time to rummage in his trouser pocket for something. The mystery is soon cleared up when the detective holds up a tiny bottle, smirking at the puzzled expression on Yu’s face.

“Lube. As tempting as it is to fuck you dry, I doubt you or your ass would appreciate it as much as I would.” He opens the bottle, spreading some of the contents on his fingers then returns to his previous job of driving Yu wild, moans and whimpers erupting from him as those cruel yet talented fingers press inside him, slowly thrusting deeper into him. “Yeah. Like that, take it. Shit. You’re so hot looking like this. I could blow my load on you right now.”

The thought that Adachi _wants him_ so badly only arouses him further. Arching up against Adachi Yu can only whimper and beg and cry out. It isn’t much longer after that when it became clear Adachi had had enough, pulling away and leaving Yu bereft, a needy protest erupting from his lips. Adachi chuckles, gripping Yu’s legs and pushing them up and further apart, his gaze darkening at the sight of the younger man underneath him. Keeping his grip on Yu’s legs with one hand, he used the other to swiftly pump his own erection, then guided it to Yu’s backside. With a grunt and a biting of his bottom lip, Adachi pushed into him, earning the older man a stifled groan as Yu tensed, the sensations of being penetrated a foreign experience.

“Ahh..hn...tight...you really are a virgin huh, Yu-kun. Or, you _were_ ,” Adachi gasps out, both hands now bruising Yu’s hips as he slowly began to thrust inside the younger man, who could only whimper, a noise that quickly evolved into a sharp intake of breath and a moan as Adachi’s hard length rubbed against something deep inside Yu that made him see stars.

“Oh...there!”

Adachi groaned in response, thrusting harder and deeper, determined to push Yu into making more of those delicious needy little noises. And nothing else mattered except the sensation of Adachi inside him, driving him wild and shattering his restraint, begging for more. The two of them locked into a passionate whirlwind of heat and sweat and sheer want that was pushing Yu insane as Adachi pounded into him, the head of his erection pressing insistently against that one spot that made him see stars. Yu cried out, shuddering and bucking up into Adachi, drawing the other man deeper inside him until Yu felt he couldn’t be filled up any further. Yu tensed, shuddering as he suddenly climaxed, spilling his seed on his stomach. The sight of it only encouraged Adachi to impale him harder, leaning down to bit down on Yu’s shoulder as he climaxed too, spurting into the younger man.

“Ah…” Yu felt oddly boneless, dazed. He had touched himself before, sure, but he had never climaxed so intensely before. Adachi made a small noise of satisfaction, but made no move just yet.

“God, you were good, kiddo. Ain’t you glad you lost your v-card to me huh? You didn’t seem like a virgin though, ‘side from how tight you were. Took it like a pro.” Adachi grinned at him, reaching up to ruffle Yu’s hair affectionately. “But I guess we both needed it. Just...ah, don’t tell Dojima-san, ‘kay?” He finally pulled away, stumbling in his efforts to locate his clothes and hastily getting dressed. “I’ll...ah..see ya around. Take care, Yu-kun.”

 

Yu gave him a halfhearted wave as Adachi all but fled, the door slamming, suddenly feeling lonelier than ever as the warmth Adachi made him feel slowly drained.


End file.
